Pups go Back to the future
Cancelled due to BraxtonTheScienceTeacherpup quitting the wiki PS Grevious has not watched Back to the Future so I am Kind of playing lines from The movie while Grevious is making up his own lines. This is is a collab. I apologize if I forget anyone please twll me. cast cream soda as Jeniffer chang As Marty crow as Marty's Father sagwa as Marty's Mother mentonhotep as Doc Calli as Einstein Teacher as Strickland Mayor Goodway as Mayor Wilson marshall as david sheegwa as Linda braxton as young goldie and jennifer's father Blizzard as Uncle Joey Rocky as Lou Mentonhotep Story In Adventure Bay Chang is a teenage dog riding a skateboard to doggy high school. He finally arrives at school. (Chang arrives but his girlfriend, Cream Soda, is waiting for him.) Chang: Hello, Cream Soda. Cream Soda: Chang, don't go this way. The teacher looking for you. If you're caught it'll be four tardies in a row. (Hallway) Cream Soda: Alright, c'mon, I think we're safe. Chang: Y'know this time it wasn't my fault. Mentonhotep set all of his clocks twenty-five minutes slow. Teacher: Mentonhotep? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Mentonhotep? Tardy slip for you, Cream Soda. And one for you Chang I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickle's worth of advice, young pup. This so called Mentonhotep is dangerous, he's a real nuttcase. You hang around with him you're gonna end up in big trouble. Chang: Oh yes sir. Teacher: You got a real attitude problem, Chang. You're a slacker. You remind me of you father when he went here. He was a slacker too. (Hits Chang) Chang: Can I go now, Sir? Teacher: I noticed you band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Chang, you haven't got a chance, you're too much like your own man. No dog like you ever amounted to anything in the history of Adventure Bay. Chang: Yeah, well history is gonna change. (Auditorium - After school) (Chang's band is getting ready to try out.) Audition Judge: Next, please. Chang: Alright, we're the Pupbrains. Audition Judge: Okay, that's enough. Now stop the microphone. I'm sorry fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next, please. Where's the next group, please? (town's Square) (Chang and Cream Soda are sitting on a bench near the lookout) Chang: I'm too loud. I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody. Cream Soda: Chang, one rejection isn't the end of the world. Chang: Nah, I just don't think I'm cut out for music. Cream Soda: But you're good, Marty, you're really good. And this audition tape of your is great, you gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Mentonhotep's always saying. Chang: Yeah I know, If you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. Cream Soda: That's good advice, Chang. Chang: Alright, okay Cream Soda. What if I send in the tape and they don't like it. I mean, what if they say I'm no good. What if they say, "Get out of here, pup, you got no future." I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Jesus, I'm beginning to sound like my old man. Cream Soda: C'mon, he's not that bad. At least he's letting you borrow the vehicle night. Chang: (spots Zuma's really sweet looking .) Check out that four by four. That is hot. Someday, Cream, someday. Wouldn't it be great to take that hovercraft up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie out under the stars. Cream Soda: Stop it. Chang: What? Cream Soda: Does your mom know about tomorrow night? Chang: No, get out of town, my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Well, Cream Soda, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you. And I get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. Now look, I think she was born a nun. Cream Soda: She's just trying to keep you respectable. Chang: Well, she's not doing a very good job. (They go to kiss but a human shoves a flyer in their faces.) Woman: Save the clock tower, save the clock tower. Mayor Goodway is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Adventure Bay Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage. Chang: Here you go, lady. There's a quarter. (drops a quarter into her collection tin.) Woman: Thank you, don't forget to take a flyer. Chang: Right. Woman: (walks off) Save the clock tower. Chang: Where were we? Cream Soda: Right about here. (They kiss right as Braxton drives up.) Braxton: Cream Soda. Cream Soda: It's my dad. Chang: Right. Cream Soda: I've gotta go. Chang: I'll call you tonight. Cream Soda: I'll be at my mother's. Here, let me give you the number. (writes the number with her mouth on the back of the Clock Tower flyer.) Bye. (Chang's House) Chang: Perfect, just perfect. (Chang arrives in time to see a Tow Truck driving up with what's left of his Dad's Vehicle. Inside Brutus is griping at Crow, Chang's father. Crow is a skinny pup, and very nerdy.) Brutus: I can't believe you loaned me a vehicle, without telling me it had a blind spot. I could've been killed. Crow: Now, now, Brutus, now, I never noticed any blind spot before when I would drive it. (spots Chang) Hi, son. Brutus: But, what are you blind Crow, it's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there? Crow: Now, Brutus, um, can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage? Brutus: My insurance, it's your vehicle, your insurance should pay for it. Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this? I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill? Crow: Uh? Brutus: And where's my reports? Crow: Uh, well, I haven't finished those up yet, but you know I figured since they weren't due till… Brutus: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Crow, think. I gotta have time to get them re-typed. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your pawwriting. I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you? (Crow doesn't say anything.) Would you? Crow: Of course not, Brutus, now I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight, and I'll run em them on over first thing tomorrow, alright? Brutus: Hey, not too early I sleep in on Saturday. Oh, Crow, your shoe's untied. (Crow looks down and Brutus smacks his muzzle.) Don't be so gullible, Crow. You got the place fixed up nice, Crow. (Goes to the fridge and begs for food.) I have you're car towed all the way to your house and all you've got for me is light beer. (Sees Chang) What are you looking at, butthead? Say hi to your mom for me. (leaves) Crow: (turns to see Chang's disappointed expression) I know what you're gonna say, son, and you're right, you're right, But Brutud just happens to be my supervisor, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at confrontations. Chang: The vehicle, Dad, I mean He wrecked it, totaled it. I needed that vehicle tomorrow night, Dad, I mean do you have any idea how important this was, do you have any clue? Crow: I know, and all I could say is I'm sorry. (Dinner Table - Later) (The whole family is having dinner. Crow is working on his reports and watching TV. Sheegwa and Milly, Chang's siblings are there as well. Sheegwa is dressed in her work clothes, a fast food restaurant outfit.) Crow: Believe me, Chang, you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance. Marshall: He's absolutely right, Chang. the last thing you need is headaches. (Chang's mother, Sagwa, enters and drops a cake onto the table. She's a plump dog who tends to drink somewhat.) Sagwa: Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Blizzard didn't make parole again. I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line. Chang: Uncle Jailbird Blizzard? Marshall: He's your brother, Ma'am. Sheegwa: Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison. Sagwa: We all make mistakes in life, children. Marshall: God dang it, I'm late. Sagwa: Marshall, You come here and kiss your friend before you go, come here. Marshall: C'mon, Sagwa, make it fast, I'll miss my bus. Hey see you tonight, Bud. (kisses Crow's head.) Woo, time to change that oil. (Crow laughs at that.) Sheegwa: Hey Chang, I'm not your answering service, but you're outside pouting about the car, Cream Soda called you twice. Sagwa: I don't like her, Chang. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble. Sheegwa: Oh Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy. Sagwa: I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy. Sheegwa: Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody. Sagwa: Well, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father. Sheegwa: That was so stupid, Mr Porter hit him with the car. Sagwa: It was meant to be. Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born. Sheegwa: Yeah, well, I still don't understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street. Sagwa: What was it, Crow, bird watching? Crow: (looks up from the TV) What Shagwa, what? Sagwa: Anyway, Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him. Sheegwa: Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance. Sagwa: No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember Crow? Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. crow: yep she was Mentonhotep: (on phone) Chang, you didn't fall asleep, did you? chang: uh no Mentonhotep: good Mentonhotep: Listen, this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall? chang: yeah sure (drives to get the camera) Mentonhotep: Chang, you made it. chang: yeah heres the camera Mentonhotep: Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life. Mentonhotep: Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life. chang: uh k? Mentonhotep: Bare with me, Chang, all of your questions will be answered. Roll tape, we'll proceed. chang: ok? Mentonhotep: Never mind that now, never mind that now. chang: ok? Mentonhotep: Good evening, I'm Mentonhotep. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 2016, 1:18 a.m. and this is temporal experiment number one. (gestures for Calli to get into the car) C'mon, Calli, hey hey girly, get in there, that a girl, in you go, get down, that's it. chang: man this is getting weird...... Mentonhotep: Please note that Calli's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. chang notes it Mentonhotep: Good. Have a good trip Calli! chang: where is she going? (Mentonhotep picks up a remote control device.) chang watches curious Mentonhotep: Watch this. Not me, the car, the car. My calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious stuff. Watch this, watch this. (The car heads straight for them picking up speed all the while. It hits 88 MPH just as it reaches them and it disappears. Leaving behind fire track marks on the pavement.) Ha, what did I tell you, eighty-eight miles per hour. The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds chang: well okay? Mentonhotep: The appropriate question is, 'when the hell are they?' Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 a.m. we should cat h up with him and the time machine. chang: way to weird....... Mentonhotep: It's cold, dang cold. (Mentonhotep opens the car door with his foot.) Ha, ha, ha, Calli, you little devil. Calli's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking. chang: ok? Mentonhotep: He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why Calli's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. She skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. (leans into the car and points out the time circuit) First, you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the declaration of independence, or witness the birth or Christ. Here's a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5, 2014. Yes, of course, November 5, 2014. chang: very weird Mentonhotep: That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this. (motions to the flux capacitor.)This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor. chang: okay this is getting cooler i think? Mentonhotep: It's taken me almost thirty years (dog years) and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day, my god has it been that long. Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees. chang: okay what now? Mentonhotep: Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. (Chang picks the camera up again) No, no, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need. chang: ok? Mentonhotep: Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts. chang: okay this is getting weird...... Mentonhotep: Let's get you into a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload. (A few minutes later both Mentonhotep and Chang are fully clothed in radiation suits. Mentonhotep injects a rod of plutonium into the Delorean, then removes his helmet.) Mentonhotep: Safe now, everything's lead lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record. (goes to climb in the Delorean) Wup, wup, I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics. chang: okay? lets get cracking i geuss....... Mentonhotep: That's right, twenty five years (dog years) into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of dogkind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five world series. chang: okay can i go home now? Mentonhotep: Not yet, son. chang: when may i ask? Mentonhotep: Indeed I will, roll em. I, am Mentonhotep, am about to embark on an historic journey. What have I been thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pallet one trip I must be out of my mind. (Calli begins to whine) What is it Calli? (Spots the Libyans in their van) Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Chang. chang runs Mentonhotep: Unroll their fire. chang: fire? (The Libyans corner Mentonhotep and shoot him.) chang: no mr mentonhotep! Mentonhotep; Jump in the derlorean!!! chang jumps into it Libyan: Go. Go. (they follow) Chang: (floors the gas, and as soon as the car reaches 88 MPH he is sent back to 2014.) whoah!!!!! chang: my mind is sooooooooo out of whackkkkkkkkkkkk ( a voice scream as it dissapeered into time) (Chang crashes into Old Man McDonald's Barn. The McDonald's wake up and rush out to the barn.) Mother: Pa, what is it? What is it, Pa? chang: uh sorry about your barn mister.....hehe.... Father: Looks like a airplane, without wings. Son: That ain't no airplane, look. (Holds up his alien comic, which shows an alien craft that looks a lot like the Delorean. They all hold their breath as the door opens and Chang gets out. His radiation hood is over his face, and they think he's an alien.) Mother & Father: Ahh. chang: uh hey uh can someone tell me what happened? Father: Children. (they high tale it out of the barn.) chang: weird! anyways now what? (Chang opens the barn door.) chang: uh whats wrong folks? Son: It's already mutated intro dog form, shoot it. Father: Take that you mutated son-of-a-dog. (Chang ducks and scrambles back into the Delorean. He takes off running over a pine on the way.) My pine, why you. You space animal, you killed a pine. chang: oh lord help me! (Chang spots a sign for the neighborhood that he lives in. It's just about to be built.) chang; wow this is weird? ( Chang stops a car that's driving by) chang: hey do you know what day it is? Woman: Don't stop, Wilbert, drive! (They quickly drive off.) chang: no dont wait look (takes off the helmet thing) see im human! chang: rgh! chang; i mean dog! (Chang wanders around and spots another Election Van driving around.) Election Van: Remember, fellas, the future is in your hands. If you believe in progress, re-elect Mayor Goodway, progress is her middle name. Mayor Goodway's progress platform means more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements, and lower taxes. On election day, cast your vote for a proven leader, re-elect Mayor Goodway... chang: hey mister what day is it and what year? (A man throws a newspaper away and Chang picks it up and sees the date as November 5th, 2014.) (He spots a coffee shop and goes in.) (Coffee Shop) Rocky : Hey kid, what you do, jump ship? chang: uh no? chang: uh? Rocky: What's with the life preserver? (Chang looks down at his jacket vest.) chang: uh nothing much mister he he Rocky: Yeah, the phone is in the back. Chang: (goes and looks through the white pages in the phone book) Mentonhotep, Mentonhotep, Mentonhotep, Mentonhotep, Mentonhotep, great, you're alive. (He tries calling but there's no answer. So he goes over to the bar.) Do you know where 1640 Riverside… Rocky: Are you gonna order something, kid? Chang: Yeah, gimme a Tab. Rocky: Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something. Chang: Right, gimme a Pepsi free. Rocky: You wanna a Pepsi, pal, you're gonna pay for it. Chang: Well just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay? Rocky: Without any sugar. (He gives Chang a cup of coffee and takes the money. Suddenly a younger Brutus walks in.) Brutus: Hey Crow, what do you think you're doing. (Chang turns, thinking they're talking to him.) Chang: Brutus. (Brutus ignores Chang and continues talking to the guy next to him.) Brutus: Hey I'm talking to you, Crow, you Irish bug. (Chang looks over and there sits his father.) Crow: Oh hey, Biff, hey, guys, how are you doing? Brutus: Yeah, you got my homework finished, Crow? Crow: Uh, well, actually, I figured since it wasn't due till Monday… Brutus: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Crow, think. I gotta have time to recopy it. Do your realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen would you, would you? Crow: Now, of course not, Brutus, now, I wouldn't want that to happen. Brutus: Uh, no, no, no, no. (Notices that Chang is watching them.) What are you looking at, butt-head? Weimaraner 1: Hey Brutus, check out this guy's life preserver, dork thinks he's gonna drown. Brutus: Yeah, well, how about my homework, Crow? Crow: Uh, well, okay Brutus, uh, I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning. Brutus: Hey not too early I sleep in Sunday's, hey Crow, you're shoe's untied, (Crow looks down as Brutus slaps him) don't be so gullible, Crow. Crow: Okay. Brutus: I don't wanna see you in here again. Crow: Yeah, alright, bye-bye. (goes back to eating his cereal, but sees Chang still watching him.) What? Chang: You're Crow. Crow: Yeah, who are you? Braxton: Say, why do you let those boys push you around like that? Crow: Well, they're bigger than me. Braxton: Stand tall, dog, have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house? Rocky: Watch it, Braxton. Braxton: No sir, I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school and one day I'm gonna be somebody. Chang: That's right, he's gonna be a Science Teacher. Braxton: Yeah, I'm… Science Teacher. Now that's a good idea. I could be a Science Teacher. Rocky: A goofy teacher, that'll be the day. Braxton: You wait and see, Rocky, I will be a teacher and I'll be the most powerful Teacher in the history of Adventure Bay, and I'm gonna clean up this town. Rocky: Good, you could start by sweeping the floor. Braxton: Mr Braxton MuttKnight, I like the sound of that. (Rocky smiles at that, and turns back to talk to Crow, but he's gone. He looks outside and sees Crow riding off on his bike, and he runs outside.) chang: this is weirder than life (Chang spots his dad's bike leaning up against a tree, and looks up to see his father in the tree looking through a pair of binoculars. He looks to see what his father is looking at and sees a half-undressed girl through a bedroom window.) chang: uh mister? (Crow falls out of the tree and is about to be hit by an oncoming car.) Chang pulls him away just in time (The car hits Chang) chang falls down uncoincess Mr Porter: (to Crow) Hey wait, wait a minute, who are you? (Crow grabs his bike and rides off.) Mayor, another one of these darn dogs jumped in front of my car. Come on out here, help me take him in the house. chang: (still sleeping) (Chang jerks awake. He's in a bed in a darkened room. He hears someone moving around.) chang gets out of bed but collapse's and crawls back to bed Sagwa: There, there, now, just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now. chang: uh thanks? Sagwa: My name's Sagwa. (She sits down on the opposite bed.) chang: wait wha but you uh you . (Chang jerks awake. He's in a bed in a darkened room. He hears someone moving around.) chang gets out of bed but collapse's and crawls back to bed Sagwa: There, there, now, just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now. chang: uh thanks? Sagwa: My name's Sagwa. (She sits down on the opposite bed.) chang: wait wha but you uh you (gets dum struck) Sagwa: Just relax now Calvin, you've got a big bruise on you're head. chang: uh yeah sure? Sagwa: (points) Over there, on my hope chest. I've never seen purple underwear before, Calvin. chang: uh im confused Sagwa: Well that's your name, isn't it? Calvin Klein. it's written all over your underwear. Oh, I guess they call you Cal, huh? chang: uh no! chang: im chang Sagwa: Oh, pleased to meet you, Calvin Chang Klein. (she gets up and goes to sit next to him) Do you mind if I sit here? chang: uh no but its just chang ma'am Sagwa: That's a big bruise you have there. chang: uh yeah he Sagwa: God, it's the mayor. Put your pants back on. (She throws his pants to him, and he catches them dropping the blanket in the process. She grins at him before ducking out of the room.) chang: (blushe) (A few minutes later Chang is walking down the stairs with Sagwa and her mother.) Mayor Goodway: So tell me, Chang, how long have you been in port? chang: uh not long Mayor Goodway: Yeah, I guessed you're a sailor, aren't you, that's why you wear that life preserver. Chang: uh no im not a sailor honestly i have no idea about whats going on at all honestly Mayor Goodway: Mr Porter, here's the young pup you hit with your car out there. He's alright, thank god. Mr Porter: What were you doing in the middle of the street, a kid your age. chang: well i was watching this dude with a bicycle watch something idk what though? Mayor Goodway: Don't pay any attention to him, he's in one of his moods. Mr Porter, quit fiddling with that thing, come in here to dinner. Now let's see, you already know Sagwa, this is Alex, this is Tundra, that's Zuma, and over there in the playpen is little baby Blizzard. chang: hello blizzy hehe Mayor Goodway: Yes, Blizzard just loves being in his playpen. he cries whenever we take him out so we just leave him in there all the time. Well Chang, I hope you like meatloaf. chang: never tried that but im sure ill like it Sagwa: (jerks Chang down into the chair next to her.) Sit here, Chang chang: okay Mayor Goodway: Mr Porter, quit fiddling with that thing and come in here and eat your dinner. (Mr Porter pulls the TV into the doorway of the dining room.) Mayor Goodway: Mr Porter, quit fiddling with that thing and come in here and eat your dinner. (Mr Porter pulls the TV into the doorway of the dining room.) Mr Porter: Ho ho ho, look at it roll. Now we could watch TV while we eat. chang: cool Sagwa: Our first television set, Mr Porter just picked it up today. Do you have a television? chang; uh...no Alex: Wow, you must be poor. chang: you might say that Mayor Goodway: Oh honey, he's teasing you, nobody has no television sets. chang: uh guys did anyone here that? Alex: What do you mean you've seen this, it's brand new. chang: uh guys something landed on the roof! Mayor Goodway: You know Chang, you look so familiar, do I know your mother? chang: uh no sorry hehe Mayor Goodway: Oh, then I wanna give her a call, I don't want her to worry about you. chang: no thats good she never really worries about me much hehe Mayor Goodway: Oh. suddenly chang here's foot steps on the roof Mayor Goodway: Oh. chang: did you here that? Mr Porter: It's uh, the other end of town, a block past Maple. chang: guys? Sagwa: Mayor, with Chang's parents out of town, don't you think he oughtta spend the night? After all, Mr Porter almost killed him with the car. chang keeps listening to the sound on the roof Mayor Goodway: That's true, Chang, I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility. chang: uh sure why not suddenly the roof caved in and a weirdly dressed guy fell onto the table ricochet: oww.....my back Sagwa: And he could sleep in my room. (she grabs Ric's thigh under the table.) ric: could someone help me up? Mayor Goodway: He's a very strange young man. chang: uh im going to bed goodnight (leaves) ric: night kid! now how bout helping me up plz? Me Porter: He's an idiot, comes from upbringing, parents were probably idiots too. Sagwa, if you ever have a pup like that, I'll disown you. ricochet: hello? ricochet: btw im human not a dog! (Mentonhotep's House) (Instead of living in his small workshop,Mentonhotep now lives in a very large house. Chang scratches on the door. As he turns his back, waiting for Mentonhotep to answer the door, the door opens a crack and Mentonhotep peaks out. When Chang turns Mentonhotep slams the door shut.) chang: sigh..... (Mentonhotep opens the door fully now. He's got some strange contraption on his head. He pulls Chang into the living room.) chang: uh hey im back Mentonhotep: Don't say a word. chang: uh? Mentonhotep: I don't wanna know your name. I don't wanna know anything, anything about you. chang: uh? okay? Mentonhotep: Quiet. chang stays qeuit Mentonhotep: Don't tell me anything. (Mentonhotep puts a suction cup on Chang's forehead.) chang stays still Mentonhotep: Quiet, quiet. I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now, you've come from a great distance? chang stays qeuit Mentonhotep: Don't tell me. Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday Evening Post? chang nods his head chang (thinks) excuse me but my time machine crashed here and i want to get back home Mentonhotep: (grabs Chang's shoulders) My god, do you know what this means? It means that this dumb thing doesn't work at all. (takes off the contraption.) Mentonhotep: Time machine, I haven't invented any time machine. chang: uh that is really im from the future and you were the one that built the time machine..... chang: yeah its all true (Mentonhotep takes the picture with a pair of tongs and looks at it.) chang: its true the future you invented a time machine and then i get stuck here! Mentonhotep: Pretty Mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother's fur. (He tosses the photo back at Chang.) chang: its true! howcan i convince you.......i got it!!!!! chang: do you have a car? Mentonhotep: So tell me, future pup, who's president of the United States in 2016? chang: hmm idk i don't follow that kind of stuff but dad could tell you or mom 2:45 BraxtonTheScienceTeacherpup Mentonhotep: I got enough practical jokes for one evening. Good night, future pup. (he slams the workshop door in Chang's face.) chang: but i can show you the time machine come on! chang bangs on the door once (Mentonhotep swings the door open and looks at Chang with astonishment.) chang: plz just follow me i swear ill take you to the car! plz (Chang is rewinding the video he shot of the time travel test with 2016 Mentonhotep.) Crow: Uh, stories, science fiction stories, about visitors coming down to Earth from another planet. Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories by grievous 321 and others Category:Stories by MaltaxBosco13